The ASTM has set lubricity standards for diesel fuels sold in the United States of America. The applicable test method is ASTM D-6079 which measures the HFRR wear scar diameter for the subject fuel. Such HFRR wear scar diameter is an indirect measure of the fuels lubricity. The ASTM D-6079 test is not amenable to use in the field, such as at a tank farm or a products terminal, is expensive to run, and can take on average around seventy-five minutes to complete. Due to the difficulty, expense, and impracticality, of testing diesel products for lubricity in the field, many diesel suppliers add more lubricity enhancing additives to their diesel products than is necessary in order to ensure compliance with the diesel lubricity specifications. I have discovered a method to predict the HFRR wear scar diameter for a hydrocarbon mixture, such as a diesel product, using an interaction model equation to correlate mid-infrared spectroscopy properties of a hydrocarbon mixture to its HFRR wear scar diameter.